Chihayafuru: Yuki no mondai
by AikoSakuragi
Summary: Wataya Arata al no tener esperanzas con una beca en el Karuta para la universidad de Tokyo a pesar de su talento debe cambiarse de escuela en su tercer año a una de las afiliadas a la universidad de Tokyo en las que brindan becas a los primeros diez estudiantes sobresalientes de cada escuela, una de ellas es la Mizusawa donde sus amigos de la infancia estudian: Taichi y Chihaya.
1. Capítulo 1

**Katsugi Books, Fukui.**

«Se me acaba el tiempo» Pensaba constantemente Wataya Arata mientras observaba el monitor de la computadora perteneciente al local donde trabajaba medio tiempo. Sus padres habían estado muy preocupados desde que propuso irse a Tokyo con una beca del proveniente del Karuta, sin embargo, al buscar información le notificaron que habían brindado todas las becas que podían y aunque estarían encantados de darle una beca no podían en estos momentos y quizá tampoco el siguiente año. Bastante desilusionado estuvo buscando otras alternativas hasta que posó sus ojos en una página que le ofrecía lo que él buscaba. ― _"¡Al fin!" _―Susurró para sí mismo mientras sus ojos se iluminaban y una leve sonrisa marcaba su rostro. El sitio que había encontrado trataba de becas que le eran otorgadas a estudiantes de tercer año con las mejores notas de todas las clases, aproximadamente daban diez becas a diez estudiantes sobresalientes en todo el tercer año escolar, había una lista corta de las escuelas que estaban afiliadas a la universidad de Tokyo para dar estas becas, varias llamaron su atención pero hubo una que especialmente lo hizo: Escuela secundaria Mizusawa, esa era la escuela en la que estudian Taichi y Chihaya, sus queridos amigos de la infancia, si él entraba en esa escuela podía obtener la beca y además jugar Karuta en su club. Arata contento con su descubrimiento rápidamente apretó imprimir y para irse puesto que su turno ya había terminado.

― "_¡Hey, Arata! ¿Encontraste lo que estabas buscando?" _―Preguntó curioso su compañero mientras sostenía una una caja con varias revistas.

― "_Sí pero debo apresurarme o no lo lograré. Te veo luego." _―Despidiéndose de su amigo el joven de cabello negro y ojos azules se subió a su bicicleta, faltaba poco para que terminaran las inscripciones y si no llamaba era posible que no consiguiera cupo en Mizusawa puesto que las clases comenzaban en dos semanas.

**Mizusawa High School, Tokyo.**

― "_¡Listo! Quedó mucho mejor que los años pasados." _―Sonrió una Ayase Chihaya satisfecha al ver el nuevo diseño de los folletos para el club de Karuta que habían hecho en casa de Taichi con la ayuda de Kana.

― "_Realmente no pudo quedar mejor." _―Sonrió Mashima Taichi mientras observaba a su amiga de la infancia pegar el folleto.

― "_¡T-Taichi!" _―Comentó sorprendida puesto que no lo había visto llegar y pararse detrás de ella― "_Debemos reclutar a muchas personas para que el club de Karuta siga con vida después de irnos."_

― "_Escuchaste, dicen que es muy hermosa, realmente la quiero ver..." _―Se escuchaban los murmullos de los chicos y chicas por todo el pasillo con frases parecidas― "_Dicen que un chico también se ha inscrito de último minuto, no puede ser coincidencia."_

― "_Que raro, es la primera vez que escucho tanto alboroto por chicos nuevos." _―Comentó con una expresión curiosa mientras miraba a Taichi.

― "_De seguro son de primer año, siempre sucede, incluso cuándo tú entraste." _―Respondió con una gran sonrisa mirando el rostro de Chihaya.

― "_¿Eh? ¿Cuándo yo llegué? Bueno, es cierto que hice mucho alboroto por el club de Karuta." _―Repuso mientras miraba por el pasillo esperando encontrarse con esos alumnos nuevos.

― "_No creo que vayas a verlos, estamos llegando a los pasillos de los de tercer año, ellos están en los de primero." _―Replicó Taichi mientras se acercaba a su clase 3B― "_Que no se te olvide ir temprano a la sala del club." _

― "_No se me olvida." _―Entró a su clase 3A mientras posaba sus ojos en Komano Tsutomu que estaba sentado en frente de su asiento― "_¡Desktomu-kun! Estamos viendo clases de nuevo juntos, eso me da mucha alegría." _―Sonrió Chihaya con un gran brillo en los ojos.

― "_Sí, era de esperarse, normalmente en esta escuela no hacen cambios en las clases para evitar las confusiones y dejar excluido a algún alumno." _―Respondió Komano mientras cerraba el libro que estaba leyendo.

― "_¡Muchas gracias por su atención!" _―Se escuchó el agradecimiento de una joven de tercer año con cabello negro y ojos grises en la sala de profesores para luego salir y caminar por el pasillo mientras observaba con atención una hoja pequeña con el número de su clase― "_Me pregunto en dónde quedará el pasillo de tercer año." _―Se susurró mientras cerraba los ojos y lo acompañaba con un suspiro.

En ese mismo momento, en ese mismo pasillo corría con apuro Wataya Arata puesto que gracias a un error de él había llegado realmente muy tarde y esa no era la impresión que quería dejar su primer día. «Debo comenzar a familiarizarme con el sistema ferroviario de Tokyo, no me puede suceder esto otra vez» Pensó mientras miraba el reloj en su apresurado camino por los pasillos, él sabía que no podía correr por los pasillos pero si llegaba a tiempo iba a perder puntos en la beca y todo por haberse confundido de estación, se montó en el tren correcto pero se pasó una estación, tuvo que esperar a que pasara el otro tren y lo dejara en la estación correcta además de que tuvo que correr hasta la escuela. Mientras miraba fijamente su reloj y puesto que cuando había visto el pasillo no había nadie, no se percató de la chica que iba mirando el papel sino hasta el momento en él que chocó contra ella, tomó a la chica del brazo para que ésta no se cayera mientras que rápidamente pidió perdón. ― _"¡Disculpa!"_

― "_S-Sí, no te preocupes..." _―Respondió prácticamente por reflejo pero luego se dio cuenta, esa voz, esa voz le era familiar, la había escuchado antes, no podía equivocarse era... ― "_¡A-Arata?!" _―Con un rostro lleno de sorpresa miró a su antiguo compañero y amigo de Fukui.

― "_Y-Yuki...ko..." _―Dijo su nombre sin salir del impacto de verla, habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que la vio pero antes de que si quiera pudiese reaccionar bien ella rápidamente de una manera elegante retiró el brazo que sostenía su mano― "_Yukiko, y-yo, quiero explicarte..."_

― "_No esperaba verte aquí, Arata. No hay nada que explicar, todo lo dijiste aquella vez..." _―Pasó por un lado del chico y continuó su camino por el pasillo.

Arata quería hablar con ella pero no pudo, alguien salió de la sala de profesores y lo miró para luego invitarlo a pasar, él explicó todo siendo entendido por los profesores lo cual le sorprendió, le dieron el número de su clase y le explicaron como llegar.

Taichi miraba concentrado por a ventana esperando que llegase el profesor, es muy extraño que se demore tanto, especialmente el primer día, sin embargo, eso no le preocupaba, a pesar del discurso que dieron en el acto de apertura no parecía nadie interesado en unirse al club de Karuta y necesitaban miembros nuevos pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos gracias a una voz conocida para él. ―"_Taichi, ¿Escuchaste? Sobre la hermosa chica de intercambio, es de tercer año y estoy seguro de que estará en nuestra clase." _―Le dijo uno de sus compañeros de clase mientras se sentaba a su lado y lo miraba con una gran sonrisa.

― "_¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de que esa chica estará en nuestra clase?" _―Así que era de tercer año, que extraño, es realmente inusual que estudiantes de último año se cambien de escuela.

― "_No te has dado cuenta porque estás concentrado mirando no sé qué en la ventana pero en aquella fila está el asiento vacío." _―Señaló un asiento que estaba a tres columnas de distancia.

― "_Ah, es cierto, todos están aquí presentes pero he escuchado que hay un chico también." _―Replicó sin estar muy interesado, de verdad que le da igual quién entre a su clase, sólo le importaba conseguir más miembros para que Chihaya no llorara en el club.

― "_Ah, ahí viene el profesor." _―Calmó su parloteo mientras sonreía hacia el profesor.

― "_Desktomu-kun, Desktomu-kun." _―Repetía Chihaya al oído de su compañero mientras se notaba la curiosidad en sus ojos.

― "_¿Qué sucede, Ayase-san?" _―Preguntó mientras cerraba de nuevo su libro.

― "_¿Sabes quiénes son esos estudiantes de los que tanto hablan?" _―Preguntó, no podía más con la curiosidad, se le había olvidado pero las chicas y los chicos de su clase no paraban de hablar de ellos.

― "_Un poco, no tengo mucha información del chico pero según tengo entendido la chica es un poco famosa ya que grabó una canción para un comercial y gracias a su canción las ventas de ese producto se dispararon." _―Respondió satisfecho Komano.

― "_Exactamente, Ayase-san, se llama Inoue Yukiko, incluso su nombre es hermoso, ella es de un cabello largo negro, sus ojos son grises y tiene una piel tan blanca como la nieve, en el comercial sale ella vestida con un kimono blanco con varios toques grises además de que sale de pie en un puente sobre un pozo cantando y cae nieve a su alrededor, el comercial hace referencia al significado de su nombre: 'Niña de la nieve sobre un pozo'. De seguro lo has visto, es un comercial muy famoso." _―Explicó Michiru Horikawa,una de las compañeras de clases y pocas amigas fuera del Karuta de Chihaya, esta vez se encontraba sentada al lado de Komano.

― "_¡N-No puede ser! ¿Esa chica?" _―Estaba atónita, sí la conocía, su hermana, Chitose, odiaba a Inoue-san, según ella era su rival eterna y que debía conseguir un comercial así fuese pequeño, su hermana veía repetidas veces el comercial enojada, sin dejar a Chihaya practicar mirando sus videos de Karuta.

― "_Hablamos luego, la profesora ya entró y probablemente traiga al nuevo alumno que se sentará a tu lado." _―Sonrió Michiru mientras observaba a la profesora entrar al salón.

― "_Buenos días, siento mucho el retraso pero ya podremos comenzar clases normalmente, sin embargo, antes de comenzar les presento al nuevo estudiante. Por favor, preséntate." _―Los profesores hicieron una seña a alguien que estaba de pie en la puerta y luego dos personas diferentes entraron en dos diferentes clases dejando atónitos a más de uno.

― "_Buenos días, mi nombre es Wataya Arata, soy de Fukui y espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes." _―Se inclinó ante la clase para luego sentarse en el lugar indicado por el profesor en la clase 3B.

― "_N-No puede ser..." _―Taichi no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, era Arata pero él había dicho que vendría a Tokyo para la universidad, mientras miraba fijamente a su amigo y rival de la infancia éste se percató de su presencia y sonrió a su amigo cálidamente.

― "_Buenos días, mi nombre es Inoue Yukiko, a partir de hoy estudiaré con ustedes, por favor, sean amables conmigo." _―Luego de inclinarse le sonrió a sus compañeros los cuales rápidamente decían cumplidos sobre ella, la profesora le indicó su asiento en el 3A al lado de una chica que la miraba con unos ojos tan brillantes, Ayase Chihaya, dijo la profesora, ella caminó hasta su lugar y un poco incomoda ante la mirada fija de la chica le sonrió.

― "_T-Tienes un cabello tan hermoso, eres tan hermosa, no puedo creer que una idol esté sentada a mi lado." _―Comentó Chihaya con sus mejillas sonrojadas, era la primera vez que se sentía tan abrumada por la belleza de una chica.

― "_Oh, muchas gracias, pero por favor no exageres, aún no soy un idol pero espero serlo pronto, por cierto, tú también eres muy hermosa, te pareces a alguien que he visto..." _―Se detuvo unos segundos para pensar y luego realizó un gesto de haber recordado― "_Ayase Chitose, una modelo muy hermosa que comentó en una entrevista que somos 'rivales'." _―Rió un poco mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

― "_¡Sí, esa es mi hermana!" _―Estaba muy contenta, su hermana era muy famosa entonces si alguien como Inoue sabia quién era pero luego recordó algo y levantó rápidamente la mano antes de que la profesora iniciara la clase― "_¡Profesora, tengo algo que decir!" _―Sin esperar la respuesta de la profesora lo dijo de una manera muy rápida― "_Sé que he dicho esto muchas veces pero los invito a unirse este año a mi club de Karuta." _―Se sentó de nuevo muy nerviosa y con una sonrisa enorme marcada en sus labios.

«Karuta... Aquí había un club de Karuta, siempre he amado el Karuta, lo he jugado todo el tiempo sola, antes de mis practicas de música, para quitarme de encima el estrés, agilizar mi memoria e incluso para divertirme pero...» Aquí estaba Arata y había escuchado que él había vuelto a jugar así que lo más seguro era que se uniera e Inoue no quería estar en el mismo club que él así que decidió dejar de pensar en ello.

Las clases terminaron, todos se iban a sus respectivos club, especialmente Taichi que no tenía ganas de entablar una conversación con Arata sin embargo éste se le acerco muy tranquilo y comenzó a hablarle.

― "_Taichi, que bueno que me tocó en tu sección, si hubiese sido en la de Chihaya no hubiese sabido como lidiar con ella, quería que fuese una sorpresa para ambos." _―Sonrió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

― "_Realmente me diste una sorpresa, Arata, no esperaba verte aquí, habías dicho que vendrías a Tokyo para la universidad." _―Repuso esperando saber el motivo por el cual él se había transferido a su escuela.

― "_No pensaba entrar a una escuela el último año pero cuándo pedí la beca me la rechazaron y tuve que buscar otra manera, descubrí que la universidad de Tokyo le da una beca a los diez estudiantes más sobresalientes de todo tercer año, así que, aquí estoy, además, también quiero jugar en equipo contigo y Chihaya." _― Es cierto, uno de los motivos por los que quería venir a Tokyo era para poder jugar de nuevo en equipo con ellos, así que era lo mejor.

― "_¿Quieres unirte a nuestro club?" _―No se esperaba eso pero si Arata se unía, realmente iba a ser de mucha ayuda para el club, además de que Chihaya se pondría tan feliz, no le quedaba de otra, él no quería estar en el mismo club que su rival pero de esa manera quizá podría mantener a Chihaya y Arata juntos sin pasar mucho tiempo solos.

― "_Sí, pensé que era algo obvio, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?" _―Repuso mientras seguía a Taichi por el salón.

― "_Tienes que llenar esto y seguirme." _―Le dio el formulario y salió de la sala junto con él.

Chihaya caminaba rápidamente hacia el club puesto que estaba llegando tarde y podía sentir como Taichi iba a asesinarla pero al llegar sólo vio a Kana arreglando el tatami. ― "_¿Y Taichi? ¿No ha llegado?" _―Preguntó algo confusa mientras dejaba sus cosas en la mesa.

― "_No, el presidente me envío un mensaje de texto diciendo que iba a llegar un poco tarde." _―Respondió Kana mientras recibía ayuda de Chihaya con el tatami.

― "_Me pregunto qué lo habrá retrasado, no es normal que él llegue tarde." _―Repuso Chihaya con una expresión leve de preocupación.

― "_De seguro no es nada, debió ser algo de clase, recuerda que él es el estudiante número uno de Mizusawa." _―Explicó para que Chihaya dejara de pensar en ello y funcionó, de inmediato sacó sus cartas y se puso a practicar.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los demás miembros del club y se pusieron a practicar por ordenes de Chihaya, según ella para atraer más miembros pero Hanano no estaba tan interesada y estaba pintando sus uñas. Luego de unos minutos llegó Taichi y se apresuró a saludar.

― "_Hola, chicos, siento el retraso." _―Saludó Taichi mientras guardaba sus cosas.

― "_Oye, Taichi, ¿Qué estabas haciendo? No es normal en ti que vengas tan tarde." _―Replicó Nishida Yusei, alias Porky-kun por Chihaya.

― "_Lo siento, estaba registrando a un nuevo miembro." _―Respondió con una sonrisa fingida tratando de que fuese lo más natural posible pero Hanano Sumire, la que siempre lo miraba se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal― "_Por favor, pasa." _

― "_Un gusto en conocerlos a todos, soy Wataya Arata, por favor, vamos a llevarnos bien." _―Entró a la señal de Taichi y se inclinó saludando a los demás, al erguirse de nuevo vio la cara e sorpresa que mantenían todos, especialmente Chihaya aunque ella parecía estar a punto de llorar.

― "_¡ARATA!" _―Todos gritaron con gran sorpresa mientras se le quedaban mirando atónitos.

― "_¡Arata! ¡Eres tú! Pero ¿Cómo? ¿No estabas en Fukui?" _―Comentó Chihaya saliendo de su asombro y se levantó tirándose encima entre lagrimas a sus amigos de la infancia― "_Al fin,al fin, estamos juntos y podremos jugar como equipo otra vez, estoy tan feliz."_

_«_Pobre del presidente, va a tener que mirar a Chihaya cerca de Arata todos los días» Pensó Kana mientras miraba al trío.

«Esto no puede ser bueno, al menos, no para Mashima-sempai...» Pensó Sumire con una clara preocupación en su rostro.

«Con Arata en el equipo la fuerza de Mizusawa crece para los torneos, bien pensado, Mashima-sempai.» Pensó Komano mientras anotaba sus datos en su cuaderno.

«¿En qué demonios pensaba Taichi al meter en el equipo a ese sujeto, él es muy fuerte pero... Ahora que está en el equipo voy a entrenar tan fuerte y le voy a ganar.» Nishida estaba encendido, no se había sentido con ganas de practicar nunca en su vida.

Luego de que Chihaya y Taichi se pusieran al día con Arata comenzaron a conversar sobre el club.

― "_Debemos encontrar al menos otro miembro para el club o nos sacarán." _―Comentó Taichi un poco preocupado porque a diferencia del año anterior nadie se apuntó luego de la ceremonia.

― "_Estoy segura que los encontraremos, sólo debemos ser un poco más insistentes." _―Los ojos de Chihaya de repente parecían ser los de un águila en busca de su presa.

― "_Si necesitan al menos otro miembro, yo conozco a alguien que es estupendo jugando Karuta." _―Arata quería ayudar a mantener el club pero no estaba seguro de que ella se quisiera unir.

― "_¿Ah, sí? ¿De quién se trata? No sabía que conocías a jugadores de Mizusawa además de nosotros." _―Comentó Taichi mientras buscaba un lápiz y papel para anotar el nombre.

― "_No sabía que estudiaba aquí, es nueva, su nombre es: Inoue Yukiko." _―Pasaron muchas cosas entre ellos y pensar que iba a necesitar de su ayuda lo hacía sentir un poco raro.

― "_¡¿INOUE YUKIKO?!" _―Chihaya casi se infarta, era la hermosa chica que se sienta a su lado y si Arata decía que era estupenda jugando debían reclutarla en el club.

― "_¿La conoces, Chihaya?" _―Taichi no sabía de quién hablaban así que le resultaba un poco molesto.

― "_¡Sí, la conocí hoy, es la chica de la que todos hablaban en los pasillos, es una idol, es hermosa y estudia con Desktomu-kun y conmigo!" _―Chihaya tenía los ojos brillantes, que una chica famosa se uniera al club sin duda alguna atraería más miembros.

― "_Ya veo, pero hay un problema..." _―Arata sabía que Yukiko no iba a unirse si él estaba en el club y ese era un problema muy grande, ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer? Debía arreglar las cosas con ella pronto si quería ayudar al club de Karuta.


	2. Capítulo 2

Hoy era el gran segundo día en la escuela Mizusawa para Arata, sin embargo, en vez de sentir emoción, su corazón se llenaba de preocupación con el correo que había recibido de Chihaya esta mañana para comenzar 'el plan' para incluir al nuevo 'objetivo' en el club, no estaba seguro de que Yukiko, su antigua compañera de clase le perdonara, él sabia que la había lastimado y que posiblemente era tarde para disculparse. Mientras posaba sus ojos en los rieles del tren que esperaba para dirigirse a la escuela no dejaba de pensar en que debía hacer todo lo posible para salvar al club de karuta y así jugar junto con Taichi y Chihaya una vez más. Luego de varios minutos esperando el tren llegó a la estación y abrió sus puertas «_Al fin_» Pensó mientras entraba al tren en la segunda puertas, sus ojos buscaban un asiento pero encontraron una figura masculina familiar, se acerco a él con una gran sonrisa.

― "_¡Taichi!" _―Se detuvo a su lado y apoyó su mano en una de las barras.

― "_Oh, Arata, buenos días." _―Saludó Taichi no muy contento de verlo en la mañana, hoy no había sido su día, tuvo un problema con su madre antes de salir puesto que ella estuvo insistiendo en que dejara el club de karuta y se concentrara en los exámenes de la universidad pero el contestó a su insistencia con un 'No', cosa que la molestó aún más, él estaba seguro de que podía con el karuta y los estudios perfectamente.

― "_No tienes muy buena cara, ¿todo está bien?" _―Si bien Taichi siempre mantenía un aspecto serio, el día de hoy tenía un aura bastante extraña que hizo que incluso él se diera cuenta.

― "_Ah, todo bien, sólo no estoy de muy buen humor, disculpa." _―No tenía muchas ganas de hablar del tema así que decidió cambiarlo rápidamente― "_Recibí un correo de Chihaya, según lo que entendí va a poner en marcha su 'plan', ¿crees que vaya a funcionar?" _

― "_Ah, eso, sí, a mi también me envió uno, no estoy muy seguro de como lo irá a tomar Yukiko." _― «_Sí, definitivamente ella no lo tomará bien_» ―Pensó, pues, si reaccionó de esa forma al verlo en la oficina directiva no se imagina su reacción al verlo en el club.

― "_No sé como terminamos aceptando 'el plan' de Chihaya, espero que todo salga tal cual como ella dijo pero lo dudo." _

― "_Sí, bueno, hay algo que quiero preguntarte." _―Ahora que estaba en esa escuela lo que le faltaba era tener las mejores puntuaciones, el 'top 5' y si hablamos de eso, Mashima Taichi estaba de primero.

― "_¿Qué quieres preguntar?" _―Su cabeza se llenaba de dudas, de seguro sería una pregunta de Chihaya y él no tenía ánimo para hablar de ella, así que esperaba que fuera otra cosa.

― "_Quiero estar entre los 5 mejores estudiantes de Mizusawa." _―Explicó algo nervioso― "_He estado entre los mejores estudiantes en mi antigua escuela pero realmente necesito estar entre los 5 mejores en Mizusawa."_

― "_Ah, es cierto, me comentaste algo así cuando nos vimos en el salón de clase ayer." _―Preguntó con una ligera impresión pues no se lo esperaba.

― "_¡Oh! No pensé que lo recordaras, tienes una excelente memoria, Taichi, incluso yo había olvidado que te lo había mencionado."_

― "_Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien, pero ¿por qué me estás diciendo eso de nuevo?" _

― "_Tú eres el primer estudiante, por eso quería que me dieras algunos consejos para los estudios y me contaras algo de los otros estudiantes sobresalientes."_

― "_Veamos, si quieres estar en los primeros 5 estudiantes, necesitas tener un equilibrio entre las prácticas del karuta y los estudios además, no hagas como Chihaya que todo es el karuta y termina estudiando a última hora. Sobre los estudiantes, sólo tendrías problemas con Komano-kun y conmigo, ya los demás creo que si pones un esfuerzo suficiente serías capaz de llegar al tercer lugar." _―Respondió Taichi considerando las notas de los otros estudiantes, sabía que habían muchos inteligentes pero sus notas siempre eran inferiores a las de Komano por al menos 100pts así que no valían la pena.

― "_Entiendo, Gracias, Taichi."_

― "_Ya casi llegamos a la estación, Arata." _

La escuela secundaria Mizusawa llenaba sus instalaciones poco a poco con los estudiantes que acaban de llegar temprano y luego se llenaría aún más con los demás estudiantes. En la clase 3A entraba Chihaya buscando con su mirada a la nueva estudiante pero no había llegado aún y se dirigió hacia Desktomu que ya había llegado.

― "_Buenos días, Desktomu-kun." _

― "_Buenos días, Ayase-san."_

― "_Pensé que ella iba a estar aquí ya, ¿crees que no venga?" _―Estaba algo desanimada pues si ella no venía su 'plan' iba a fracasar.

― "_Tranquila, de seguro vendrá pronto, aún es temprano." _―Repuso Komano tratando de animar a su compañera.

― "_Tienes razón, espero que venga pronto como dices." _―Sonrió de nuevo mientras conversaba con su compañero y luego de 5 minutos llegó la persona que esperaba― "_¡Inoue-san!"_

― "_Oh, Ayase-san ¿cierto?; Buenos días." _―Respondió con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a su lado.

― "_Le comenté a mi hermana que estudiabas conmigo, estaba atónita, no puede creer que estudies en Mizusawa, me dijo: 'no hables con el enemigo de tu hermana', es muy gracioso ver su cara."_

― "_Oh, realmente no le agrado a tu hermana ¿no?, bueno, está bien, no hay problema, tú me caes bien, Ayase-san." _

― "_¿De verdad? ¡Eso es genial! ¿Te parece si me acompañas a un lugar luego de clases?" _―Aprovechó, era el momento indicado para hacer el primer movimiento del plan.

― "_Oh, claro, creo que no tengo nada que hacer hoy."_

― "_¡Perfecto! Será muy divertido. Oh, la campana está sonando." _―Antes de que la profesora entrara rápidamente envió un correo a Taichi, Arata y los demás miembros del club.

― "_Oh, tengo un correo." _―Arata vio la pantalla de su celular y se dispuso a leer el correo que le había enviado Chihaya: "_Paso uno completado, llevaré a Inoue-san al club después de clase." _

― "_Es un correo de Chihaya." _―Taichi leyó el correo y luego fijo sus ojos en su compañero al otro lado del aula que parecía un poco nervioso.

Al finalizar la clase todos los miembros del club de karuta exceptuando a Chihaya estaban reunidos gracias al correo que ella había enviado. Era un agradable día de primavera, con una brisa tan suave que movía tu cabello con delicadeza, abrieron las puertas de vidrio que daban con el patio para recibir un poco de ella dentro de la habitación, colocaron el tatami y se preparaban para jugar como si 'no pasara nada' según el plan del As del club.

― "_Todo está listo, Mashima-senpai." _―La joven de dos coletas de segundo año Sumire Hanano se acercó con una gran sonrisa a su presidente anunciando que Kana-chan y ella habían terminado de limpiar.

― "_Aquí también está todo listo, Mashima." _―Yusei terminó también junto con Tsukuba de colocar el tatami y se sentó para tomar sus cartas.

― "_¿Cuándo va a llegar la nueva integrante? Quiero probar mis habilidades." _―Tsukuba estaba seguro de que con una novata sus habilidades iban a resaltar mucho más así que estaba muy emocionado y se podía notar al ver su cara tenebrosa además de lamer su labio superior.

― "_No es muy seguro de que ella se una al club pero conociendo a Chihaya es posible que la convenza." _―Al menos eso esperaba él, necesitaba que entrara al club o de seguro iban a sacarlos, le dijeron que necesitaba por lo menos un estudiante más y considerando los grandes progresos que han tenido no los iban a desmantelar pero incluso obtener uno este año ha sido difícil, después de todo, los que intentaron entrar el año pasado comenzaron el rumor de que en el club de karuta los miembros eran monstruosos con su 'fuerza' y decían que podían salir lastimados si lo intentaban.

― "_Bueno, yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo." _―Debía hacerlo, después de todo era su culpa que ella no quisiera unirse.

― "_Por cierto, Wataya-san, ¿Por qué Inoue-san no quiere unirse si tú estás en el club? ¡¿Es acaso tu ex-novia?!" _―Con evidente sonrojo y sorpresa ante sus propias suposiciones Sumire miró fijamente y con altas expectativas al nuevo miembro que se puso nervioso enseguida.

― "_¡S-Sumire-chan! ¡No preguntes ese tipo de cosas personales de la nada!" _―Kana rápidamente se acercó a su compañera tratando de que ésta se detuviera pero obviamente al igual que ella sentía mucha curiosidad pues es algo que se podía pensar e igual que ellas dos, incluso Taichi y Nishida se interesaron en el tema.

― "_Bueno, es un asunto personal de Arata, es normal si no quiere hablar de ello." _―Taichi lo miró de reojo, sentía curiosidad pero él no era un chismoso.

― "_¡N-No es mi ex-novia! E-Ella y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación..." _―Bajó la mirada un poco― "_No tiene nada que ver con eso pero creo que es algo que puedo contarles..."_

Después de clases Chihaya hizo que Inoue cerrara los ojos y la tomó de la mano para dirigirla al lugar, era notoria la incomodidad que sentía ésta ante ser llevada a un lugar de esa manera por alguien que no conocía pero ya que le había dicho que la iba a acompañar no le quedaba de otra.

― "_Ayase-san, llevamos un buen rato caminando, ¿A dónde vamos?" _―Preguntó preocupada, ya quería irse a casa, todo esto le daba un mal presentimiento.

― "_Chihaya."_

― "_¿Ah?"_

― "_Dime Chihaya, yo te diré Yuki-chan." _

― "_¿Chiha- Espera, ¿Dijiste Yuki-chan?" _―No es que le desagradara pero es que apenas la iba conociendo y no estaba segura de que fuese apropiado de que la llamara 'Yuki-chan' además así sólo la llamaba su mamá.

― "_Sí, eres adorable y tú nombre igual pero es muy largo, por eso decidí decirte Yuki-chan." _

― "_¿Adorable?" _―No estaba segura de que decir, simplemente pensaba que Ayase Chihaya era rara pero de alguna forma le caía demasiado bien.

― "_Por supuesto, eres hermosa, una modelo, ah, ojalá tuviese tu piel." _―Chihaya se entregó a su imaginación y recordó cuando ella anhelaba que su hermana fuese una modelo exitosa.

― "_¿Hablas en serio? Tu piel es extremadamente suave y tersa, mejor que muchas otras modelos que conozco." _―Estaba sorprendida, parecía que ella no estaba del todo segura de los puntos fuertes de su cuerpo o quizá simplemente lo ignoraba, se inclinaba más a la segunda.

― "_¿De verdad? Yuki-chan eres genial, la verdad es que cuido mucho mi piel por el karuta, no puedo ser igual de buena tomando las cartas si tengo manos ásperas." _―Sí todo era una estrategia, necesitaba estar preparada tanto física como mentalmente para tomar las cartas de sus adversarios y sintió como se emocionaba al pensar como iba a jugar con ella pronto.

― "..." ―El karuta, prefirió no decir nada al respecto, era lo mejor, no quería que Chihaya descubriera su amor por el karuta pues no estaba segura si podría decirle que no a esta chica pero entonces ella se detuvo e hizo lo mismo y seguido escuchó un 'toc toc'.

― "_Oh, Chihaya llegó." _―Taichi se apresuró en abrir la puerta, su llegada no permitió que Arata contara lo que había pasado entre ellos.

― "_Puedes abrir los ojos, Yuki-chan." _

― "..." ―Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el salón del club de karuta, se lo había imaginado pero de alguna manera quería creer que no iba a terminar ahí, sin embargo, su mirada rápidamente se dirigió a alguien que deseaba que no estuviera allí.

― "_Yuki-chan, por favor, únete al club de karuta, te necesitamos." _―Con una gran sonrisa Chihaya se inclinó.

― "_Lo siento pero no lo haré, Ayase-san." _―Se inclinó ante ella y los otros para darse la vuelta.

― "_¡Yukiko! ¡Espera! No te vayas, Chihaya y Taichi realmente te necesitan, sé que no quieres estar en el mismo lugar que yo pero al menos hazlo por ellos."_

― "_No conozco a Taichi y no conozco lo suficiente a Ayase-san."_

― "_Lo sé pero Yuki-chan podemos ser amigas, tú realmente me caes bien."_

― "_Ayase-san..._―Fue interrumpida por Chihaya rápidamente.

― "_Chihaya."_

― "_...Chihaya, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo."_

― "_Pero..."_

― "_Lo siento, simplemente no voy a entrar al club."_

― "_Yukiko, tú amas el karuta, ¿De verdad no vas a entrar al club por algo como esto?" _―Replicó Arata.

― "_¿Disculpa? ¿De todas las personas en el mundo TÚ me vienes a decir eso? Parece que tu memoria falla."_

― "_...Recuerdo muy bien lo que hice."_

― "_Bien, en ese caso no insistas más..." _

― "_¡Si no te unes van a cerrar el club!" _―Chihaya intentó retenerla con esas últimas palabras pero Inoue ya se había marchado y sin que pudiera hacer nada sus lagrimas rápidamente corrieron por sus mejillas― "_Yo realmente quería jugar con ella y ahora van a cerrar nuestro club..."_

― "_...Chihaya, lo siento..." _―Arata se disculpó con todo su corazón, no pudo hacerlo aunque se lo repitió miles de veces y ver a Chihaya llorar simplemente lo hacía sentir aún más culpable.

― "_Ayase-san, no te preocupes, ya encontraremos otro miembro." _―Komano se acercó a Chihaya con una lista con algunos miembros que quizá se unirían.

― "_Komano-kun tiene razón, sólo tenemos que poner un poco más de esfuerzo." _―Kana trató de animar también a Chihaya con un abrazo.

― "_Desktomu-kun, Kana-chan..." _―Chihaya abrazó a Kana pero sus lagrimas se detuvieron al ver a Taichi salir por la puerta de la nada― "_¿Taichi?"_

― "_¿Mashima-sempai?"_

― "_Creo que fue a hablar con ella." _―Nishida estaba seguro de ello, después de todo la mirada de Taichi era legible.

«_¿Qué debo hacer?_»Se preguntaba Inoue Yukiko mientras caminaba sola por el pasillo luego de haber corrido con todas sus fuerzas para escapar del lugar, realmente quería unirse al club y jugar karuta pues desde hace tiempo lo hacía sola pero al mismo tiempo no deseaba estar en el mismo lugar con Arata, era muy complicado para ella esta situación, además quería conocer mejor a Chihaya, era la primera persona que le hablaba en búsqueda de una amistad sincera y no por que era modelo. El silencio que envolvía al pasillo en ese atardecer fue roto por un chico que acercó a ella corriendo y cuando al fin la había visto se detuvo para respirar un poco.

― "_I-Inoue... Y-Yukiko-san... ¿Cierto?" _―Taichi tomó un poco de aire para decir aquellas palabras, estaba asombrado pues él tenía una excelente condición física y no podía creer lo rápida que había sido para llegar al segundo edificio tan rápido. Luego de unos segundos se recompuso― "_Soy Mashima Taichi, vine a pedirte que te unas al club de karuta."_

― "_¿Eh? Yo había dicho antes que no-..." _

― "_No sé lo que sucedió entre tú y Arata, la verdad es que no me importa que fue, aquello pasó hace tiempo según tengo entendido pero es pasado... Sé que no debo dar mi opinión al respecto y no quiero meterme en sus asuntos... Es sólo que..." _―Miró fijamente a la chica en frente de él luego de interrumpirla, sabia que quizá haciendo esto sólo haría que ella tuviese más motivos para no unirse pero debía intentarlo, no solamente por Chihaya sino que él tampoco quería que el club fuese desintegrado― "_Realmente te necesitamos en el club, sé que no es tu problema pero sé que amas el karuta tanto como nosotros y se puede notar en tus ojos cuando sólo escuchas la palabra es por eso que te pido que te unas, discúlpame por decir esto pero si tú no te unes para jugar karuta sólo por Arata entonces no creo tu amor por esto sea real..."_

― "_...No te conozco pero Arata me contó mucho sobre ti y Chihaya hace mucho tiempo, siempre quise conocerlos, ahora entiendo por qué él se emocionaba tanto al hablar de ustedes..." _―Suspiró no podía negarse, él tenía razón y quería jugar con ellos, no pudo evitar sonreír― "_No voy a permitir que hables así, te voy a demostrar que mi amor por el karuta es real y prometo que mañana en el club vas a observarlo, jugando conmigo."_

― "_¿Entonces..." _―La mirada y la expresión de Taichi mostraban su sorpresa, no esperaba que ella aceptara sin objeción alguna― "_Está bien, no creas que voy a perder."_

― "_Debo ir a casa, tengo cosas que hacer, dile a Chihaya que mañana voy a disculparme con ella adecuadamente, todo sucedió de repente y no supe como actuar, adiós, Mashima-san." _

― "_¡G-Gracias!" _―Luego de inclinarse se levantó mirando como se daba la vuelta y su cabello ondeaba en el aire con el color del atardecer que entraba desde las ventanas del pasillo, se marchó y él suspiró, estaba nervioso, pensó que quizá iba a arruinar todo pero funcionó «_No puedo creer que la convencí..._» Pensó y luego sonrió, al voltearse pudo ver no solamente a Chihaya sino que también a todos los miembros del club contentos detrás de él.

― "_¡Taichi! ¡No puedo creer que la hayas convencido!" _―La sonrisa de Chihaya iluminaba todo el pasillo o al menos para Taichi fue así.

― "_Era de esperarse del presidente." _―Komano sonreía de igual manera.

― "_Mashima-san, ¿Crees que ella es más linda que yo?" _―Sumire frunció levemente el ceño, a su vista esa escena fue demasiado romántica pero al ver la mirada de Taichi al ver a Chihaya sonreír supo que a él aún le gustaba ella.

― "_¿Eh? Bueno, el punto es que ya tenemos los nuevos integrantes, es un gran progreso." _

― "_Taichi, gracias. No pude convencerla pero tú pudiste, supongo que fue porque ella no te detesta." _

― "_Esta bien, Arata. Sólo espero que intenten llevarse mejor en el club..."_

― "_Sí, haré todo lo posible..." _―No podía evitarlo, él había repasado qué decirle y qué hacer para convencerla pero... Al final Taichi la convenció y de alguna manera le molestaba un poco.

― "_Por cierto... ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió entre ustedes?"_

― "_Chihaya..." _―Arata se sorprendió ante la pregunta de su amiga de la infancia pero quizá ya era hora de comenzar a explicar lo sucedido.


	3. Capítulo 3

La habitación del club de Karuta estaba bajo una atmosfera diferente a la usual, se podría describir como incomoda ya que luego de la pregunta de Chihaya sobre qué era lo que había pasado entre ellos Arata decidió contarles todo puesto que ya estaban lo bastante involucrados pero pidió que fuese en el club y no en el pasillo donde se encontraban antes. Todos los miembros se sentaron en el tatami alrededor de Arata, esperando que éste comenzara con el relato.

— "_Conocí a Yukiko después de volver a Fukui, su padre fue un gran amigo y alumno de mi abuelo, nunca lo había conocido pero él me contaba muchas historias sobre su alumno y también que debido a su trabajo tuvo que abandonar el Karuta ya que debía viajar constantemente entre ciudades y pueblos. Su padre trabajaba como constructor, se le otorgó una obra importante que debía construir junto otros obreros en un pequeño pueblo cercano, era una infraestructura que suponía ser un gran avance para el lugar pero algo salió mal, alrededor de unos seis meses de arduo trabajo otro obrero cometió un gran error que el padre de Yukiko intentó arreglar y le quitó su vida. Luego del trágico y difícil momento, la madre de Yukiko la trajo de vuelta a Fukui para comenzar desde cero con el respaldo de su familia, había escuchado mucho sobre ella pero nunca antes la había visto hasta que entré en el primer año de la secundaria, mayormente no hablaba y era muy cohibida con los de nuestra clase debido a que ellos le apodaron: 'rara', ella siempre estaba de buen ánimo y sonriente, cosa que asustaba a los demás ya que acaba de pasar por una experiencia difícil de superar y ella actuaba 'como si nada'. Los primeros días de clase no interactué mucho con ella hasta que llevé mis cartas de Karuta para practicar en el descanso y allí fue cuando 'conocí a la verdadera Yukiko', sus ojos se iluminaron de inmediato al ver las cartas, se acercó a mi casi por instinto y desde entonces nos volvimos muy buenos amigos, ella comenzó a ir a mi casa para practicar conmigo, era muy feliz porque desde que su padre murió se había quedado sin alguien con quien jugar. Cuando jugué con ella por primera vez me confié demasiado y perdí por cinco cartas contra ella, recuerdo que mi abuelo rió fuertemente diciendo: 'Aún te falta mucho por aprender, querido nieto.'; en ese momento me sentí diferente y lleno de emoción, entonces, comenzamos a tener 'duelos', mayormente vivíamos empatados, nunca lográbamos ganar dos veces seguidas cuando jugábamos. Tiempo después, ella se volvió clase A antes que yo, en ese torneo no participé cosa que la deprimió bastante pero en esos días mi abuelo estaba con una salud muy deplorable, en el siguiente torneó participé con la motivación de mi abuelo y conseguí la clase A… Ese fue el día que murió mi abuelo… Yo no quería salir de mi habitación, me sentía culpable además de que estaba confundido, ella fue a verme preocupada porque sabía que me estaba afectando mucho, mi mamá le permitió pasar y aunque le dije que no quería verla entró de todas maneras, allí fue cuando pasó…" _—Arata tomó aire y exhaló para reanudar la historia— "_…Yo no quería ver a nadie, incluyéndola a ella, le pedí que se fuera pero se rehusó e intentó subirme los ánimos…"_

**_{Flashback}_**

— "_Arata-kun, sé que no es el mejor momento para ti pero no debes permitir que esto te consuma, no fue tu culpa que Hajime-san se nos fuera…"_

— "_…No lo entiendes, si no hubiese ido al torneo, mi abuelo… Él no habría fallecido…" _—Cerró con fuerza sus manos formando un puño mientras mantenía la mirada baja.

— "_Hajime-san quería que tu fueras al torneo y te convirtieras en un jugador de clase A…"_

— "_Vete, Yukiko."_

— "_Arata-kun, no voy a dejarte solo en este momento, desde ayer tu no quieres comer ni salir de tu habitación, no es sano, Hajime-san no querría que tu hicieras esto…"_

— "_¡BASTA! ¡¿Tú qué sabes lo que quería o quisiese mi abuelo?! ¡Tú no eres él y no podrás devolvérmelo!" _—Levantó la voz mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla.

— "_Lo sé pero tus padres están preocupados y yo también lo estoy, no quiero que te enfermes tú también." _—Retrocedió un poco quedando anonada al escuchar a Arata levantar el tono.

— "_Ya no importa… Es el menor precio que debería pagar por dejar a mi abuelo morir…"_

— "_¡Tú no lo dejaste morir! Arata-kun, no permitas que esto te haga hacer cosas de las que te puedas arrepentir… Has ganado el torneo, estoy segura de que Hajime-san está orgulloso de ti, además cada vez que juegues lo tendrá_—…." —Fue interrumpida abruptamente por Arata.

— "_¡NO JUGARÉ MÁS! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡No quiero ver a nadie y mucho menos a ti! ¡Solo porque tú seas una insensible que no sufre la muerte de su padre no quiere decir que yo no sufra la de mi abuelo!" _—Se había pasado de la raya, lo sabía muy bien pero en esos momentos su ira no le permitía enmendar lo dicho.

— "_¿Qué…Has dicho? Retráctate."_

— "_No me voy a retractar, me has escuchado… Vete de mi habitación."_

— "_Arata…" _—Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que pronto bajaron por sus mejillas mientras observaba con decepción a su 'amigo'.

— "_Vete… Ahora mismo." _—Alzó el brazo señalando la puerta.

— "_¡Eres un imbécil! _—Se acercó a él y bofeteó su mejilla derecha con toda la fuerza que tenía— "_¡Te odio!"_

**_{Flashback end}_**

— "_Aún puedo recordar su rostro y la manera como me miraba, también puedo recordar muy bien el dolor en el pecho que sentí al verla… Luego de la pelea no supe nada de ella hasta el otro día en la tarde cuando mi mamá me comentó el motivo por el cual había ido a verme y no se quería ir de mi habitación hasta que estuviese de ánimos otra vez… Ella se iba a mudar de improvisto, su madre había conocido a otro hombre y comenzaron una relación pero él vivía en Kyoto, debían mudarse ese mismo día porque el trabajo se lo exigía, cuando me enteré una oleada de culpa y tristeza a parte de la de mi abuelo se acumuló en mi corazón, fui en mi bicicleta hacia su casa pero cuando llegué ya era muy tarde, luego de eso nunca más pude volver a contactarla…" _—Arata había terminado de contar lo sucedido y con una mirada triste bajó el rostro, todos se quedaron en silencio mirándolo hasta que Chihaya rompió el hielo.

— "_Yuki-chan tiene una historia muy triste…" _—Los ojos de Chihaya comenzaron a derramar lágrimas— "_Lo que pasó entre ustedes también lo es pero… Creo que si le explicas la situación, tu y ella podrán arreglar sus diferencias."_

— _"Chihaya… Las cosas no son tan fáciles…" _—Replicó Taichi más consciente de la situación.

— "_Taichi-san tiene razón pero creo que Wataya-kun no pierde nada al intentarlo." _—Kana sonrió al joven de cabello negro.

— "_Todos cometemos errores, incluso el gran Wataya Arata, su situación es complicada pero no creo que sea algo totalmente imposible de arregla." _—Nishida sonrió mientras alzaba el dedo pulgar hacia arriba en dirección a Arata.

— «_No sé si son ideas mías pero por alguna razón siento que la relación de Yukiko y Arata se volverá algo problemático para Mashima-senpai de alguna manera… Bueno, eso si Chihaya se da cuenta de lo que está sucediendo entre esos dos… Es algo como un triángulo, no, un cuadrado amoroso.»_—Pensó Sumire mientras observaba al trío conversar entre ellos.

— "_Chihaya… Taichi… Chicos, muchas gracias, a todos ustedes, siento como si me he sacado un gran peso de encima. Hablaré con Yukiko mañana." _—Arata sonrió a sus amigos determinado a solucionar el problema.

Todos se levantaron del tatami a recoger las cosas para después marcharse.

El tercer emocionante día de su tercer año escolar estaba a punto de comenzar y Chihaya estaba con ánimos adecuados para el momento, puesto que Taichi había convencido a Yukiko de unírseles, no iban a tener problemas en el club además de que nunca venía mal tener nuevos miembros. Por algún motivo desde que se despertó sentía latir fuertemente su corazón, también una amplia y cálida sonrisa adornaba su rostro brillante. Apenas pudo dormir esa noche ante la emoción de jugar con 'Yuki-chan' y es por eso que se levantó extrañamente temprano dejando con gran asombro a toda su familia.

_— "¡Ya me voy!" —_Gritó con mucho entusiasmo antes de salir por la puerta de su casa_— « ¡Hoy promete ser un gran día, además, hay un excelente clima! » —_Pensó mientras se encaminaba hacia su escuela.

_— "Buenos días, Komano-san." —_Komano levantó su rostro al escuchar su nombre en aquella voz femenina conocida para él en los últimos días_— "Oh, Inoue-san, buenos días. Hoy has venido antes de lo usual."_

_— "Sí, tuve que pasar por la agencia de modelaje antes de venir a la escuela, así que estoy despierta desde muy temprano. ¿No ha llegado Ayase-san? Quiero disculparme con ella por la forma en que actué ayer." —_Se sentó en su lugar diagonal a su compañero de clase y ahora del club de Karuta.

_— "No, Ayase-san no suele venir tan temprano a la escuela…" —_Komano comenzó a leer de nuevo el libro que sostenía en sus manos.

_— "Ya veo… Komano-san."_

_— "¿Inoue-san?" —_Komano separó la mirada de su libro por unos instantes para voltear a ver a su compañera.

_— "Por favor cuida de mi en el club, espero que nos llevemos bien." —_Sonrió de corazón, realmente estaba feliz de entrar al club y trataba de omitir todo lo referente a Arata de su cabeza aunque sabía que al final iba a verle de cualquier manera.

_— "C-Claro… Espero lo mismo, Inoue-san…" _—La expresión de Komano cambió a una cálida sonrisa luego de escuchar aquellas inesperadas palabras.

— "_¡Yuki-chan!" _—El grito de emoción de Chihaya resonó en toda la habitación haciendo que cada uno de los presentes volteara a verla, incluyendo la chica en cuestión.

— "_C-Chihaya…" _—Yukiko se quedó sin palabras al ver el rostro sonriente de la chica que se acercaba rápidamente a sentarse a su lado, realmente parecía como si su rostro brillara.

— "_¡Buenos días, Desktomu-kun! No podía dormir, es por eso que estoy tan temprano en la escuela. Por algún motivo en casa quedaron escépticos al verme despierta…" _—Chihaya se sentó mientras colocaba su mochila a un lado brindándole a sus compañeros una gran y feliz sonrisa.

— "_¿Por qué no podías dormir, Ayase-san?" _—Komano colocó un marcador en la hoja del libro que leía y luego lo cerró para involucrarse en la conversación ya que aún faltaba algo de tiempo para que llegara el profesor.

— "_¿No es obvio? ¡Ya quiero entrar al club y jugar Karuta con Yuki-chan!" _—Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar más que antes con mucha ilusión.

— "_Ayase-san… Trata de emocionarte un poco más por los estudios como lo haces cuando se trata del Karuta." _—Suspiró Komano aunque en realidad era una conducta clásica de Chihaya.

— "_Chihaya, no creo poder jugar contigo hoy…" _—Antes de que terminara de hablar fue interrumpida.

— "_¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero le dijiste a Taichi que entrarías al club! ¿Fue una mentira?" _—La mirada de Chihaya se oscureció por unos instantes perdiendo el brillo.

— "_No, me refería a que hoy no podré jugar contigo porque jugaré con Mashima." _—No podía creer lo rápido que su estado de ánimo cambiaba cuando se trataba del Karuta, era realmente asombroso y de alguna manera le daba algo de risa.

— "_¡¿TAICHI?! Pero, ¿Por qué Taichi?" _—Suspiró, no podía creer que no iba a ser la primera en jugar con Yukiko.

— "_Porque se lo dije, si da tiempo entonces jugaremos tú y yo, lo prometo." _—La mirada de Chihaya se iluminó de nuevo haciendo que Yukiko sonriera, así conversaron los tres hasta que el profesor llegó y comenzó la clase.

Las clases estuvieron normales como de costumbre en los primeros días, eso pensaba Taichi mientras sonaba la campana que anunciaba el fin de su día escolar y el comienzo del horario del club, recogiendo todas las cosas, luego, tomando su bolso se acercó a su amigo de la infancia, Arata, quién aún metía cosas en su bolso.

— "_Eres bastante lento recogiendo tus cosas, ¿No es así?"_ —Taichi fijó su mirada en Arata pero éste parecía bastante distraído desde el primer periodo de clases este día.

— "_Ah, lo siento. Tenía mi cabeza en otra parte…" _—Sí la tenía 'en otra parte', la verdad era que se sentía nervioso de ir al club hoy porque no quería arruinar el esfuerzo de Chihaya y Taichi para convencer a Yukiko.

— "_¿Qué sucede? No es propio de ti andar tan distraído, es propio de Chihaya pero en ti es algo que se puede notar fácilmente." _—No era que estuviese con una preocupación muy grande por él, era solo que no quería que cuando Chihaya viera a Arata con ese aspecto la preocupara.

— "_Es Yukiko…" _—Susurró, apenas Taichi pudo oír lo que él quería decir, cuando volteo a ver el rostro de su amigo lo noto con ambos ojos abiertos, bastante perplejo.

— "_¿Inoue-san?" _—Taichi no salía de sorpresa, fue algo que él no se esperaba escuchar, últimamente Arata no estaba mencionando para nada a Chihaya y eso lo tenía bastante impresionado.

— "_Sí…" _—Arata asintió mientras volteaba el rostro luego de ver la expresión de sorpresa de Taichi— "_La verdad es que después de todo el esfuerzo que hicieron tú y Chihaya para que Yukiko se uniera al club no quiero que debido a mi presencia ella se marche."_

— "_Deben tratar de arreglar sus diferencias y lo sabes. Es algo complicado pero no es nada que no se pueda resolver." _—Apoyó la mano en el hombro de su compañero y cuando éste le miró él sonrió.

— "_Gracias, Taichi…" _—Sonrió de la misma manera, él tenía razón, si no intentaba arreglar la situación ésta iba a continuar así todo el año y para él esa no era una opción— "_Debemos ir al club, se nos hace tarde."_

En el club de Karuta estaban solamente las chicas preparando las cosas para la práctica, Nishida, Tsukuba y Komano habían llegado también pero salieron a comprar algunos bocadillos para festejar la unión de Yukiko al equipo, mientras esperaban que los chicos llegaran una conversación de 'chicas' estaba dando comienzo por iniciativa de Sumire.

— "_Inoue-san, desde hace tiempo he querido preguntarte algo…" _—Sumire se armó de valor para al fin expresar con palabras lo que sentía— "_... ¿Eres una modelo, cierto?"_

— "_Sí, lo soy…" _—A pesar de sentirse desconcertada ante la pregunta, la respondió sin pensarlo dos veces.

— "_Si eres una modelo, entonces conoces muchos chicos atractivos, ¿cierto?" _—La expresión de Sumire era seria, ella estaba dispuesta a confirmar ahora que podía si ella iba detrás de Arata.

— "_Así es. ¿A dónde quieres llegar?" _—Yukiko se dirigió directamente al grano porque esas preguntas de alguna manera le causaban algo de incomodidad.

— "_¿Por qué no tienes novio?"_

— "_¿Eh? ¿Por qué estás interesada en eso?"_

— "_¡S-Sumire-chan! ¡Esas cosas son privadas!" _—Kana intervino algo avergonzada ante las preguntas que hacía Sumire, ya que apenas conoció a Yukiko hace unos días y era irrespetuoso.

— "_Ahora que lo mencionas, recuerdo escuchar a mi hermana decir que a pesar de ser tan hermosa y popular has rechazado a cada chico relacionado con la industria que te invita a salir." _—Chihaya también hizo su acotación sin prestar atención al estado de ánimo del lugar, cosa que hizo que Kana se preocupara más.

— "_Inoue-san, no es necesario que respondas si no quieres…" _—Kana a pesar de que en el fondo también quería saber no quería que ella pensara que eran unas chicas irrespetuosas que violaban su espacio personal.

— "_Está bien, Oe-san, no tengo problema en responder. El motivo por el cual nunca he tenido pareja es porque la mayoría de los chicos de la industria se preocupan por cómo afectará la relación a su popularidad y cómo les beneficiará, yo no busco ese tipo de relaciones. Tampoco estoy muy interesada en poseer una relación romántica en estos momentos." _—Explicó para así finalizar con leve suspiro.

— "_¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¡Pero los chicos son realmente muy atractivos! ¡Debe haber al menos uno que te haya atraído!" _—Sumire replicó, no podía imaginar el hecho de que una chica rodeada de tantos chicos atractivos iba a ignorarlos.

— "_Oh… Bueno, la verdad es que tengo una agenda muy ocupada, siempre estoy de un lugar a otro y luego de finalizar con el trabajo además de la escuela me concentro en el Karuta…"_

— "_¡No puedo creer que tú no le prestes atención! ¡Vi una revista hace unos meses contigo en la portada y estabas junto a Akihiko Tsuruga! ¡Uno de los chicos más atractivos y populares de estos días!"_

— "_¿Akihiko Tsuruga? Él es un gran amigo."_

— «_Debes estar bromeando… Es tan cabeza hueca como Chihaya…»_—Pensó mientras fijaba sus ojos en ella— "_Debe existir al menos un chico que te parezca atractivo o te haya gustado."_

— "_B-Bueno, paso mucho tiempo con mi manager Ren Yagami y es bastante atractivo…" _—Se sonrojó ante la vergüenza que le resultó haber dicho eso de su manager.

— "_Imagino que es un hombre mayor, me refiero a chicos de tu edad. Debió haberte gustado alguno en algún momento." _—No pensaba rendirse, quería confirmarlo antes de que llegaran los chicos aún si eso significaba acorralarla.

— "_Supongo que sí pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo." _—Respondió de una manera corta sin querer dar más detalles al respecto cosa que hizo crecer la curiosidad de Sumire.

— "_¿Ah, sí? ¿Se puede saber quié_—…." —Sumire no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta puesto que la puerta del club se abrió mostrando la figura de Taichi y detrás de él estaba Arata.

— "_¡Ya llegaron! Se demoraron mucho, chicos." _—Chihaya se levantó para saludarlos como era debido.

— "_Buenas tardes…" _—Arata comentó con una voz algo nerviosa recibiendo la respuesta de la mayoría de la sala exceptuando a una.

— "_Sentimos la tardanza, Nishida no se decidía por cuáles bocadillos tomar." _—Komano entró junto a Nishida con unas bolsas mientas el otro parecía de mal humor.

— "_Si vamos a celebrar algo hay que tener los mejores bocadillos pero Komano no me permitió tomar más tiempo para decidir y terminamos tomando unos al azar." _—Nishida colocó las bolsas en una mesa y luego tomó asiento.

— "_¿Qué fue lo que compraron, Porky?" _—Chihaya con una gran sonrisa se apresuró a sacar las cosas de la bolsa— "_¡Trajeron bocadillos que me gustan! ¡Eso es bueno!"_

— "_Inoue-san, ¿Hay bocadillos que te gusten?" _—Preguntó Kana con una amable sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie junto a Chihaya.

— "_Oh, bueno, me encanta el chocolate, especialmente ese de allí." _—Yukiko señaló unos bocadillos de chocolate que estaban en la mesa.

— "_¡A mi también me gusta ese! ¿Lo compartimos?" _—Chihaya tomó el bocadillo además de otro paquete y se sentó a comer junto a los otros chicos.

— "_¡Los bocadillos estaban deliciosos!" _—Chihaya se regocijaba luego de haberse comido la mayoría de los paquetes, se la pasó tomando de la bolsa de cada uno sin ninguna vergüenza, cosa que causó un regaño por parte de Kana.

— "_Estaban realmente buenos." _—Comentó Taichi mientras ayudaba a Kana a terminar de limpiar.

— "_Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Mashima-san." _—Kana sonrió luego de haber tirado la última bolsa de bocadillos.

— "_¡Ahora que hemos recobrado energías, aún nos queda tiempo para un partido de Karuta!" _—Chihaya se levantó rápidamente y tomó las cartas.

— «_Esos dos están demasiado callados…»_—Se decía a sí misma Sumire mientras observaba frecuentemente al par que estaba uno diagonal del otro con Komano y Nishida separándoles.

— "_¡Muy bien! Pido jugar contra Mashima."_ —Nishida tomó un paquete de cartas cuando su atención fue captada por Yukiko.

— "_Espero no te molestes, Nishida-san, pero planeaba jugar contra Mashima hoy." _—Tomó también un paquete de cartas dejando a casi todos los miembros del club atónitos ante la inesperada declaración.

— "_¿Contra mi?" _—Taichi se sentía sorprendido ya que no pensaba que ella estaba hablando en serio cuando dijo que jugaría con él.

— "_…"_—Arata continuaba en silencio, al igual que todos estaba bastante sorprendido, Yukiko no solía pedir un contrincante en específico para jugar Karuta, anteriormente sólo lo pedía a él cuando aún jugaban juntos.

— "_Sí, ¿No recuerdas lo que te había dicho ayer? Te voy a demostrar hoy el amor que le tengo al Karuta." _—Sonrió confiada mientras se levantaba para sentarse en el tatami.

— "_Muy bien, no creas que tengo intenciones de perder." _—Taichi sonrió pero luego sintió en él una mirada enfurecida y al voltearse se dio cuenta de que Chihaya estaba mirándolo fijamente llena de envidia ya que ella moría por jugar con Yukiko.

— "_Taichi" _—Arata apoyó una mano en el hombro de su compañero mientras lo miraba seriamente— "_No te confíes, Yukiko no es un oponente fácil, incluso Shinobu y yo hemos perdido varias veces en su contra."_

— "_…Lo tendré en mente." _—Taichi se sintió algo nervioso luego de la 'advertencia' de Arata pero ésta hizo que Chihaya sintiera aún más deseos de jugar en contra de Yukiko.

Con Kana leyendo las cartas, cada una de las parejas _{Yukiko vs Taichi, Arata vs Chihaya, Nishida vs Komano y Sumire vs Tsukuba}_ se sentó en el tatami esperando que su compañera amante de los poemas comenzara a recitar. A pesar de no jugar en contra Yukiko, Chihaya sentía una gran emoción dentro de su pecho, algo que tenía tiempo sin sentir, estaba muy emocionada de poder jugar contra Arata de nuevo y esta vez iba a darlo todo para ganarle.


End file.
